1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backpack devices and more particularly pertains to an insulated backpack with drinking liquid container which may be adapted for providing a transportable drinking fluid container carryable within an insulated backpack whereby the user may drink the fluid through a drinking tube while carrying the backpack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of backpack devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, backpack devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for transporting items with a backpack in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
The prior art discloses the following related patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,856 to Jacober, U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,837 to Ferrari, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,578 to Bell, U.S. Pat. D. No. 284,620 to Calton, and U.S. Pat. D. No. 284,715 to Jacober et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a insulated backpack with drinking liquid container for providing a transportable drinking fluid container carryable within an insulated backpack whereby the user may drink the fluid through a drinking tube while carrying the backpack.
In this respect, the insulated backpack with drinking liquid container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a transportable drinking fluid container carryable within an insulated backpack whereby the user may drink the fluid through a drinking tube while carrying the backpack.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new insulated backpack with drinking liquid container which can be used for providing a transportable drinking fluid container carryable within an insulated backpack whereby the user may drink the fluid through a drinking tube while carrying the backpack. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for transporting items with a backpack. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.